


Ты, я, вода и веселая компания

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Ты, я, вода и веселая компания

— Знаешь, это уже становится какой-то дурацкой традицией, — сказал Уилл, сплевывая воду. — Очень дурацкой и ни хрена не смешной.

Он подплыл к выступающему из воды единственному спасительному каменному островку, когда-то, видимо, бывшему частью скалы, в этом небольшом пещерном озере, ухватился за скользкий выступ и не без труда закинул на плоскую поверхность свой рюкзак.

— Ты о чем? — Магнус озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— Об этом, — он махнул рукой. — Ты, я и вода, — и, бросив опасливый взгляд на берег, добавил: — И весела компания. Такая веселая, что как бы не лопнуть от смеха.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — засмеялась Магнус. — Не так уж часто мы оказываемся в подобных ситуациях.

— Да ладно? — Уилл подтянулся и попытался влезть на камень, но у него ничего не получилось. — Так, дай припомнить: подлодка, когда ты слегка двинулась рассудком и чуть не угробила нас. Адский головоногий, такой милый и безобидный… все время пытался закусить мною. Боливия с милейшей рептилией, отчаянно пытавшейся пополнить нами свой запас провизии. А, еще…

— Хватит, — перебила его Магнус, усмехнувшись и закатив глаза. — Допустим, ты прав, и это происходит чаще, чем хотелось бы. Но все не так уж и плохо. Могло быть и хуже, например…

— Ты издеваешься? Что может быть хуже этих членистоногих? — Уилл указал в сторону берега. — Очень злых и, судя по количеству найденных нами скелетов, очень прожорливых тварей.

Оба посмотрели на берег, на котором копошились, переваливаясь друг через друга, словно в салочки играли, пять или шесть гигантских двухметровых сороконожек-альбиносов. Одна из них предприняла попытку войти в озеро, но с яростным шипением отпрянула назад, едва только коснулась воды.

Еще одна, самая отчаянная и, видимо, самая голодная, которую не могла остановить никакая вода перед обедом, даже если он мог стать последним в ее жизни, подползла к стене и начала осторожно карабкаться по ней вверх, к потолку. Как бы не пугала их вода, некоторые отдельные особи отступать и упускать свой обед определенно не собирались.

— А вот это нехорошо, — Уилла передернуло при виде до противного белого извивающегося тела, целенаправленно ползущего вверх. — Очень и очень нехорошо… Магнус, — он обернулся, но, не увидев ее рядом с собой, обеспокоенно позвал: — Магнус! Проклятье, — Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и нырнул.

В мутной воде ничего не было видно, только едва различимые силуэты стремительно снующих туда-сюда мелких рыбешек. Он развернулся, но снова ничего не увидел, а потом… Он вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух и ошалело озираясь. Сороконожка все еще была на пути к потолку, а ее собратья ползали по берегу. Чтобы его ни коснулось, это были не они. Всплеск за спиной заставил его вздрогнуть и отшатнуться в сторону.

— Боже, Магнус, так и инфаркт недолго заработать!

— Извини, — она почти виновато улыбнулась. 

Ключевое слово было «почти».

— Там есть проход в соседнюю пещеру, — она указала под воду. — Узковатый, но протиснуться можно.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Уилл, лихорадочно взвешивая все «за» и «против» того, что хуже: стать едой или застрять и утонуть. — А что-нибудь или кто-нибудь, желающее нас сожрать?

— Только пауки, — ответила Магнус, и, когда Уилл издал полу-стон, поспешно добавила. — Немного. Маленькие, обычные. Кажется, безобидные.

— Кажется? О, боже… 

— Хуже уже не будет, — Магнус коснулась его плеча.

— Ну да, конечно, — только и сказал Уилл, больше никак не комментируя то, что фраза «Хуже не будет» в Убежище и творящемся в нем и около дурдоме почти всегда имела еще более «веселые» последствия.

Решив, что все-таки чьим бы то ни было обедом быть он не хочет, Уилл выбрал вариант «Постараться не сдохнуть под водой».

*** * * * ***

— Хуже не будет? — завывал Уилл, раскинувшись на траве в форме звезды. — Безобидные? Магну-у-у-с… Я тебя ненавижу.

Магнус чувственно ткнула его кулаком в бок. 

Выбраться из пещеры оказалось не так уж и сложно. Они довольно быстро нашли выход через вертикальную шахту, когда пришлось удирать от полчища жаждущих их крови пауков.

Правда, в шахте их тоже поджидал небольшой сюрприз, который Магнус сейчас с любопытством разглядывала сквозь стекло пробирки. 

— Выбрось бяку, — Уилл постарался подавить приступ тошноты при виде толстого серовато-зеленого червяка, разевающего пасть и демонстрирующего им полный рот маленьких, острых зубов.

— Просто потрясающе, — Магнус, продолжая разглядывать свое приобретение, перехватила руку Уилла и сжала, когда он попытался выбить у нее из рук пробирку с червяком. 

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Уилл, вспоминая, как ему пришлось раскорячиться в шахте и позволить ей усесться ему на шею, чтобы иметь полную свободу движений для попытки отловить червяка, забившегося в узкую трещину в скале.

Шея и плечи неприятно ныли, напоминая, что Хелен Магнус не такая уж и легкая пушинка.

— Ты сумасшедшая, — покачал он головой, поглаживая ее перебинтованный указательный палец, ставший жертвой во имя науки: Магнус прокусила его, чтобы приманить червяка собственной кровью. — Блядские насекомые, — простонал он. — Официально заявляю, что ненавижу их и в следующий раз в подобный поход обязательно возьму огнемет.

Но Магнус, увлеченная находкой, кажется, даже не замечала его выражений, не все из которых были цензурными. 

— Вставай, — пихнула она его, наконец, засунув пробирку в рюкзак. — Не мешало бы до темноты добраться до ближайшего населенного пункта.

Уилл застонал. Все-таки это была невозможная женщина, для которой, как иногда казалось, отдых был где-то на последнем месте жизненно-необходимых вещей в нормальной человеческой жизни.

— Ты иди, а я, пожалуй, тут посплю… 

— Некоторые из этих насекомых вполне могут вылезать на поврех…

Она не успела договорить, как Уилл вскочил, готовый идти, куда только потребуется. 

— Наверное, — улыбнулась она, вручая ему в руки рюкзак. — Не будем проверять.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — беззлобно пробормотал Уилл, закидывая рюкзак за спину и догоняя успевшую уйти вперед Магнус.


End file.
